1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for synthesizing component tones, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for synthesizing a plurality of component tones into one tone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally such apparatuses described as follows have been contrived. An apparatus generates and synthesizes a plurality of component tones or sine waves of different frequencies. Combination of the synthesized component tones or sine waves is reorganized in order to change timbres.
However, different synthesized tones may share the same sine waves or component tones in common. Therefore it has been unnecessary to generate common sine waves or component tones for generating every synthesized tone. Also envelopes formed from different tones sometimes share common sine waves or component tones and it has been unnecessary that an envelope is formed separately from each generation of the common sine wave or component tone. The present invention comprises a factor to improve the invention of Patent No. 3673384.
3. Related Works
Japanese Patent No. 3673384